


Be My Once In A Lifetime

by Auggusst



Series: Heart and Mind [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Patient Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: A year into their relationship, Steve thinks he and Tony are ready to take the next step, to become bond mates. Tony, despite his fears, wants that too, and so they take that step. They bond.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Heart and Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670740
Comments: 35
Kudos: 305





	Be My Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a break from writing in order lmao you know how that irritates me  
> so here we are 🥺 I got so emo writing this lol. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Love Song by Lana Del Rey <3

Steve’s head still hurt.

He’d taken a nasty hit out in the field today, was sure he’d feel it for at least a day, and had a few bruises besides, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d gladly take the hits again, if it meant keeping Tony safe. In a rare turn of events, the brunet was caught in the middle of a conflict without his suit handy, and Steve naturally did everything he could to protect Tony while he improvised a plan to apprehend the villain. Luckily, backup arrived and the situation was handled, but Steve was suffering a decent headache now.

It wasn’t so bad though, because Tony was snuggled up next to him in bed, gently brushing back the blond’s bangs to softly kiss the bruise that had formed around the cut on his forehead after a chunk of rubble came flying at him from an odd angle. He’d been covering Tony at the time, sheltering him from an explosion, which, unfortunately, left him exposed. That was fine by Steve though. Tony was safe, and unharmed, and that was what mattered to him.

“Still can’t believe you jumped out in front of me like that,” Tony murmured, putting a hand on Steve’s cheek. “You’re crazy.”

“Better me than you taking the hit,” Steve said, and he’d said so before this afternoon when it happened.

He shut his eyes, sank into Tony’s touch. His scent was so warm and appealing, and he inhaled, tried to drown in it. He’d never get tired of that warm vanilla, that smooth whiskey scent. Yeah, he would definitely take the hit, and any hit, if it meant Tony got off scotch free. He loved him, so damn much.

They’d been together a little over a year now, and sometimes Steve couldn’t believe just how much he loved Tony. The day they met, the course of his life changed entirely, that much was clear by now. When he woke up in 2010, he thought his life was over, pretty much. He never thought he’d be able to find someone, be able to love someone, since he’d missed his chance with Peggy.

Life had something else in store though, and brought him and Tony together. At this point, Steve was convinced it was divine intervention. Of course he still wondered what would have been, sometimes lamented the life he could’ve had, but the more time went on, the more he was firmly sure he was on the right path, and that wherever his future took him, Tony would be a part of it.

“Better neither of us takes a hit,” Tony countered. “Or we share the hit. I don’t like you getting all banged up for me.”

Steve laughed a little. “You’ve taken worse hits for me,” he replied, looking up at Tony, his eyes warm and soft. “It was nothing this time. Besides, it’s my job to get banged up for you.”

“Are you really pulling out the Breeder/Carrier stereotype card? Wow, you must have been hit harder than I thought,” Tony quipped, rolling his eyes. He smiled a little though.

He couldn’t deny that Steve protecting him made him feel warm and fluttery, made him feel utterly loved. Steve always made him feel loved, even when they argued, even when the blond made him want to rip his hair out. It was amazing, and terrifying. Tony regularly wondered when it all would come to an end, when his good luck would run out, like he’d told Steve it would the week they had met, when he was against the prospect of having a relationship at all. Tony couldn’t be blamed for his hesitance. His previous relationships had all ended badly. He had misplaced his trust time and time again, not just romantically, and it was difficult to see anything lasting long term. He was astounded they’d lasted this long as a couple, and seemed only to be getting closer.

Tony couldn’t deny that the thought of being parted from Steve terrified him. There were many things that terrified him, since meeting Steve, but that was certainly near the top of the list. Steve had become a part of his daily life, a part of his heart. He couldn’t imagine waking up without the blond’s strong arms around him, couldn’t imagine never smelling his wonderful scent again. It was a reality that he feared, and despite Steve only showing signs of contentment, Tony still wondered when that contentment would run out.

He tried not to let it get him down, especially now, when Steve was looking up at him with a kind of dreamy smile, like Tony was the best sight in the world. It took his breath away a little, and he averted his gaze.

“I’m allowed to pull the card once in a while,” Steve insisted, shifting onto his side so he could better look at his boyfriend.

Steve didn’t know what it was, but Tony looked extra wonderful today. He looked like he did every day, really, and at this point, bed time, he looked a lot less put together than when they went out this morning. The product in his hair was losing its grip, breaking way for soft curls, and the bags under his eyes had darkened, but they only accentuated his lashes, the depth of his brown eyes. Tony looked tired, but content, and excepting a tiny scratch on one of his cheeks, and a light bruise here or there on his body, he was without injury.

“Is that so?” Tony asked, amused, and oblivious to just how intently Steve was watching him. He was too busy watching _Steve_ in turn, taking in his smile, the beautiful blue of his eyes. He poked the tip of Steve’s nose with his index finger.

“Yup,” Steve replied confidently.

“God, why do I love you?” Tony teased, dramatically covering his face with his arm. “How could I ever fall for such a backwards thinking man?”

Steve grinned at that. There were few things he loved more than a playful and happy Tony. “Who knows? I still can’t believe you even let me take you out on a date,” he replied.

He’d fought hard for that privilege, despite their initial agreement to trying things out after Tony’s fall from the wormhole. It took a long time for Tony to warm up to it all, despite how much he wanted it. He’d admitted since the details of his previous relationships, the source of his hesitance, his anxiety when it came to their slow-blossoming love, but it clearly all still plagued him, made him doubt how much Steve actually loved him, how much he relied on and wanted what they had together, what they _could_ have together.

“I can’t believe you _stayed_ after that first date,” Tony said, thinking back to it all. Their first few dates were a game of stop-and-start, with instinct driving them together but Tony refusing to fall to it. Steve never particularly minded, was always patient with him for a reason Tony couldn’t fathom. “If you were smart, you would’ve run away.”

“I didn’t want to run away,” Steve replied, sitting up. His tone was sincere. Sure, they had their share of conflicts, and sometimes finding a way to work together was frustrating, but he’d known even then that the hard work would all be worth it, and it was, for the pleasure of waking up with Tony at his side, with seeing and feeling him in ways no one else was allowed to.

“I still don’t, and I probably never will.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked, lifting his arm from his face. He quirked a brow at Steve, at the sudden seriousness. The energy in the room had changed somewhat, and so had Steve’s scent. It made Tony’s mouth water a little, made him lean forward more into Steve’s space. “What makes you so sure about that?”

“I can feel it, in my heart,” Steve replied, and he meant it. He knit his brows, and his cheeks turned a little red. His gaze was penetrating, and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “It sounds stupid, but it’s true. I love you, Tony. I love what we have together, even if it’s not perfect. I never wanna let go of it. Tony I…I wanna bond with you.”

He hadn’t thought about bringing it up seriously today, or any time soon really, wanted to be sure that Tony would be comfortable with the idea. They talked about it occasionally, about the future, about what they could become, but never talked about putting it into action, and certainly not so candidly as Steve was doing now. He hoped he wasn’t pushing too far, but damn, he really wanted it, needed Tony to know how he felt.

Tony’s first instinct was to laugh, because it was surely a joke. “Now I _know_ you got hit on the head hard,” he said, shaking his head softly and smiling.

Steve didn’t laugh though. In fact, he frowned a little, his expression somehow becoming more grim, more earnest. He licked his lips, sat up straighter. “I’m not joking, Tony.”

He paused, and the silence in the room was overwhelming.

Steve continued. “I love you. I want to be with you. I…I want to be your mate, if you’ll have me.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and his heart beat faster. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Bonding…bonding was a big commitment, _the_ big commitment. Bonds were hard to break, and those who did break bonds were never the same again. Bonding meant belonging to each other, becoming a part of each other. Bonding meant that Steve loved Tony, everything about him, and loved him enough to never want anyone else. That was hard to believe. It wasn’t that he doubted Steve’s intentions, but he thought that maybe Steve wasn’t thinking clearly, that he hadn’t considered it all.

“No,” Tony replied, shaking his head, sitting up fully. “No, that’s—you don’t want that,” he said, tried to laugh it off to hide how insecure it made him feel, how suddenly intense all of this was. He found himself drawing back.

“I do want that,” Steve insisted, and tugged on Tony’s hand, took it into his own. His touch was warm and kind, and Tony couldn’t help but be pulled back in. “I want you,” he said.

“No you don’t,” Tony said, shaking his head. He looked down at the bed, avoided Steve’s warm gaze. This was too much. They hadn’t really talked about this yet, at least not seriously, and sure the brunet thought about it a lot, thought about an entire life with Steve, about bonding, marriage, maybe even a kid somewhere down the road if his biological clock complied, but hearing Steve wanted that too made everything so much more real, made him more acutely aware of the risks, of the heartbreak he was bound to succumb to eventually, like he always did. 

Steve was patient, spoke softly, like he always did whenever it came to things like this, when Tony was doubting himself, doubting what they had. “Tony, we’ve been together for a while now, and we’ve been through a lot. I love you, I love every day with you. I don’t know where life will take us, but I know that wherever it does, I want to be at your side for it.”

“No, you don’t,” Tony repeated. He was getting a little breathless now, taking in the love in Steve’s eyes, the utter assurance in his tone. He squeezed his eyes shut, tried to quell the tide of emotion surging up.

“And why not?” Steve replied, frowning a little. He knew Tony would be hesitant, like he was with every milestone in their relationship, but for a second, he thought he had misjudged their love, that he had overstepped a boundary, and that really hurt. “Do you not want me back?” he asked.

“N-no, I do, I just—We’ve only been together a year, you haven’t had enough time to decide,” Tony replied, opened his eyes again. They settled on Steve’s face, wide and pleading.

Steve scoffed a little, but it was only to hide his relief. “To decide what?”

“To decide if you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I—Somewhere down the road you’ll get sick of me, you will, and it’ll be too late to change it. Everything’s fine and good now, and I know you’d never hurt me on purpose, and I’d never hurt you on purpose, but eventually I’ll fuck up somewhere. You’ll be stuck with me and miserable and the magic will be gone and…and it’ll hurt. I can’t take that, Steve. I don’t want to have you just to drive you away in the end,” Tony replied, and he meant it.

Steve let out a little sigh, squeezed Tony’s hand gently. “You won’t drive me away, you never could. Tony I love you. I want a future with you, and nobody else. I know we’ve only been together for a while but I know how I feel, and I know how you feel. Sweetheart look how far we’ve come. You didn’t even want to give us a chance in the first place, but here we are. Don’t…Don’t I make you happy?” he asked earnestly, trying to make Tony see sense.

“You do,” Tony replied, and he sounded a little agonized in a way that made Steve’s heart clench. “You do, and that’s—that’s the problem. One day you’ll look at me, and I’ll look at you, and we won’t be happy anymore, and then what will we do?”

The blond shook his head, leaned forward to cup Tony’s face in his hands. “Then we’ll work it out. It’ll be worth it. I’ll take the chance, Tony. I’ll take a thousand chances, if it means you’ll let me give myself to you, if you’ll give yourself to me.”

Tony was at a loss for words. He wanted it, he really did. He just had a hard time silencing that little voice inside his head, which insisted things would go wrong, which insisted he didn’t deserve a long, happy life with Steve. He exhaled slowly. “I…”

“If you don’t want it, just say the word. I won’t bring it up again,” Steve replied.

“You would be okay with that?” Tony asked slowly, looking up at him. “If I wasn’t ready? If I’d _never_ be ready?”

“I would,” Steve said firmly, nodding a little. “I’d be a little sad, but I’d get over it. Whatever makes you happy, Tony.”

“See? You’re too good to me,” Tony sighed, scooting forward a little, dropping his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “I could never do for you what you do for me.”

“You _do_ already,” Steve insisted, drawing him in for a proper hug. “You…I feel _right_ when I’m with you, Tony. I feel like I matter, and the things I do matter.”

That made Tony’s heart swell, made the lump in his throat grow a little, but in a good way. He let out a breath, tried to push back that unwelcome voice in his mind. He’d taken the leap with Steve before, all that time ago, and it turned out wonderfully, didn’t it? Maybe this would too. Maybe they really did belong together, would share the rest of their lives together. Maybe Steve really wanted Tony, all of him, despite his faults, and Tony knew he wanted Steve despite his. Maybe this was the right move.

“Then okay,” Tony said softly against Steve’s chest. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Steve repeated, drawing back to look down at Tony. “Okay as in, you’ll do it? You want to?”

“I do,” Tony replied. He smiled a little as he said it. The thought did make him happy after all, when he put his concerns out of his mind. He would love being with Steve the rest of his life. Besides, Steve’s expression, and scent, melted into something beautiful and pleasant that washed over Tony, made him growl a little with contentment. He would gladly drown in that scent the rest of his life.

“I love you,” Steve replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Tony said, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, kissed him slowly, deeply. Steve’s hands rested on his waist, and Tony eased them back against the bed, never breaking their kiss.

They kissed a long time, just content to feel each other, to run their hands along each other’s bodies. Neither were really sure how long they kissed, but eventually that kissing turned to touching and grinding, and soon Steve was hard and Tony could feel himself leaking, the air growing thick with their mixed scents, with pleasure.

Tony sat up, feeling warm and confident and ready to move things forward. He pulled off his tank top, and Steve tugged his shirt off too, careful of the bandaged cut and bruise on his forehead. Steve’s fingers slid down his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and Tony moaned a little, shifted on his lap.

Steve’s cock was hot and hard and huge against him, and Tony wanted it, wanted to see it, to touch it, to feel it inside him. It’d only been a few days since they last had sex, but neither could really get enough of it. That much was clear from the first time they’d lain together. Tony would take Steve’s knot every day if he could, loved how thoroughly it stretched him, how completely it filled him. He felt a sense of pride, honestly, being _able_ to take it. A lot of others probably couldn’t, and that made the Alpha within him flare with pride. He couldn’t deny he loved being with Steve, wanted to be with him forever. Being with Steve in bed only intensified those feelings, satisfied his instincts more than with any partner he’d had before. He loved the sounds Steve would make, how open and raw he sounded, as if being inside Tony was the best thing in the world.

A wave of want spread deep in his core at the thought, at the memory of it.

“I want you,” he breathed, bracing his hands on Steve’s chest. “I want all of you.”

Steve let out a low, pleasant growl at the admission, gripped his hips. “I’m all yours,” he replied, and he meant it.

It sent a ripple of arousal down Tony’s spine, and he could feel himself leaking slick. Steve could smell it, or maybe feel it wetting the seat of Tony’s boxers, judging by the hunger in his eyes, and the way he licked his lips. “Yeah,” Tony crooned, reached up to trail a hand across the soldier’s jaw. “I’m all wet for you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Steve again. “Just for you.”

Steve moaned a little, knit his brows. His cock jumped. God, he was ready, was desperate to stuff his cock in his partner’s tight hole, to fill him up, claim him once and for all. “Tony…”

Tony smiled a little at the sound of his voice. Without words, the brunet slipped off of his lap to tug his boxers off. Steve did the same to his own, dropped them over the side of their massive bed, and then Tony’s lips were against his again, kissing him with quiet fervor. Steve’s fingers braced his arms, urged him back until Tony fell back against the mattress, and he spread his legs. Steve fit himself between them, like he belonged there, and brushed a hand down his thigh and kept going until he could tease Tony’s entrance, feel slick wetting his fingertips.

“Oh…” Tony shuddered, felt his hole clenching against Steve’s fingers, eager to draw them in. “Be quick,” he said. “Don’t tease me tonight, sweetheart.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, rubbing his fingertips in circles around the brunet’s rim. “You smell so good. I just wanna eat the slick right out of you.” He brought up his slick-covered fingers to his lips, licked them clean as if Tony’s slick was the sweetest thing in the world.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gasped at that, and his knees jerked a little. He loved it when Steve ate him out. He did it so long and thoroughly, gladly kept Tony at his mercy under his strong hands until the brunet couldn’t handle it anymore, until he was a shaking mess and almost dry, couldn’t even produce enough slick anymore. Part of him wanted that now, wanted to feel his partner’s warm tongue breach his hole, but it could be saved for later. He wanted Steve’s cock in him, and his bond mark on him, wanted to solidify their relationship, their devotion towards each other.

“I want you in me,” he said instead, wrapping his hands around his thighs, lifting his legs to expose himself further. He clenched and unclenched instinctively, slick-leaking hole practically begging to be filled. “Please honey, I need your knot.”

Steve’s mouth watered at the sight, at Tony’s words, and the low, breathless, begging way he said them. His cock jerked up against his stomach, painted it with pre-cum, and he nodded. “Let me just stretch you a little,” he replied, the words coming out a little slurred.

His headache and the pain on his forehead, which had mostly receded, intensified a little with his heightened pulse now, but the blond gladly ignored it in favor of dropping down, leaning over Tony and claiming his lips once more. Tony opened his mouth, let Steve’s tongue lick between his teeth, kissing him so thoroughly he stole the air from the brunet’s lungs.

Tony’s hands wrapped around his shoulders once more, and when he felt Steve’s fingers—two of them—breach him, he arched off the bed, moaned against his lips. He almost wished he was in heat, so Steve could just sink in smooth without this perfunctory prep, but Steve always made it good when he fingered him, pet his prostate, dove in and out at just the right angle to get Tony to loosen up.

“Fuck, fuck, _Steve_ ,” he muttered, shifting his hips, driving himself down to meet the thrust of the blond’s fingers within him.

“That’s it,” Steve said softly, pupils blown wide and face already flushed, taking in Tony’s strained, pleasure-filled expression, the heat and tug around his fingers. “Open up for me, sweetheart.”

It didn’t take long for Tony to do just that, for his fingers to dig deep into Steve’s shoulders, and his breath to go heavy and shaky, trembling under Steve’s touch. Steve fit in four fingers easily now, each thrust of them coaxing more slick from Tony’s hole, wetting his thighs a little.

“It’s enough, it’s enough,” Tony insisted, growling softly. “Fuck me already.”

Steve let out a rumble of his own and pulled his fingers out. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroked it once or twice, spread Tony’s slick over the length. “Not fucking you tonight, making love to you,” the blond replied, grinning a little.

Tony let out a little laugh, rolled his eyes. “Fine then. Make love to me, honey, just do it quick.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Steve said, and he pulled Tony’s legs forward a little, around his waist. He let the head of his cock slide against his partner’s opening once, twice, and then he started pushing in.

Tony screwed his eyes shut, bit his lip as Steve slid in, filled him inch by inch. It left him breathless, like it always did, his hands falling back against the bed, twisting in the sheets.

“God…oh….” he moaned softly.

“You feel so good,” Steve replied, the words drawn out, reverent. His hands framed Tony’s thighs, warm and huge against his skin, fumbling a little with the pleasure of it all, the heat and wet slide of Tony’s hole clenching around his dick. He’d never get tired of it, _never_. Each time was overwhelmingly good, and if he weren’t mistaken, he’d swear it only got better every time.

“Love you in me,” Tony gasped when Steve bottomed out and paused his movements enough for Tony to get his bearings. “So perfect, like you were made for me.”

“I was,” Steve insisted, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Tony’s neck, his pulse strong and fast under his warm skin. “Made just for you, Tony.”

Something beautiful and bright settled in Tony’s chest at his words, at the concept. God, Steve really loved him. He really loved Tony enough to stick around, to want to be with him for the rest of his life. Steve’s lips were on the right side of his neck now, which wasn’t the spot for bond marks, but the promise of it all, the way Steve inhaled his scent and growled a little in his ear, commanding, possessive and strong, yet soft, safe, and familiar, had Tony’s heart beating insanely fast, had him leaking more slick even around the blond’s huge cock. It made him shudder, made him that much more open, more sure in his decision. That voice in the back of his head be damned.

Steve Rogers was going to be his, was going to be his mate, and nothing could change that.

Tony’s hands came up from the bed and settled on Steve’s shoulders, and he rolled his hips a little, begging him to move, to fuck him. “Please, come on…”

It would be possible to mark each other now already, and some people did it without sex entirely, but the strongest bonds, the most intense ones, were forged during climax, when one partner’s knot was deep in the other, connecting them on the most intimate level. Tony knew that’s what Steve was going for now, and he wanted it that way too. If he was going to do this, if they were, he wanted to go all in, wanted to be tied to Steve as deeply as possible, wanted to feel the warmth of the man he loved bloom around him, within him, for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, yes.” Steve took the invitation to move gladly, but instead of fucking Tony into the bed, he dipped his hands beneath his partner and lifted him into his lap, let him sink down entirely on his length. They both groaned at that. It was always more intense this way. Tony’s cock was hard between their stomachs, and he couldn’t help but rock against Steve’s abs, torn between the sensation on his cock or the sensation of Steve within him, the way he pressed against his prostate.

Steve started moving then, a moderate but deep pace, his hands gripped around Tony’s ass, lifting him a little and dropping him back down with each thrust. Tony’s forehead pressed against his shoulder.

“Fuck, oh, oh—“

“Yeah, that’s…oh, Tony—“

It was so good it left Tony breathless, had his eyes rolling back and little whines falling from his lips each time Steve pulled out, filled him repeatedly. Tony’s ankles crossed behind Steve’s waist, and he held on for dear life as Steve picked up the pace, his scent dipping into something desperate and sweet and strong that Tony wanted to drown in. “Mm, fuck, yeah, yes, please—“

Tony’s voice was music to Steve’s ears. His grip tightening a little on the flesh of Tony’s ass, surely leaving marks by now, but neither minded. Steve’s brows were knit with the intensity of it, and he huffed and groaned, fucking into the tight heat of his partner, the lewd sounds of their coupling filling the room.

“I’ve got ya, I got you,” Steve sighed, and his breath hitched. It was really hitting him now. Tony was going to bond with him, was going to open himself up, agree to becoming Steve’s. He couldn’t quite believe it. He’d thought of it for a while, but didn’t have the courage to bring it up until tonight, and now, it was becoming a reality.

It wasn’t long before he could feel his knot swelling, and Tony was driving himself down frantically, eager for the stretch, the unbelievable fullness of Steve’s knot settling in him deep. Steve brought a hand up, brushed it through the hair at the nape of his neck and Tony pulled back, arched into his touch.

“I—I’m close,” Tony admitted, his eyes kind of hazy, dark with pleasure. His voice came out smooth and breathless, and he clenched down around Steve.

The blond groaned at that. “Me too,” he replied, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “I—my knot—are you ready?” he asked, slowing his motions a little, trying to drag it out. He looked deeply into Tony’s eyes, for his approval, his consent, his promise.

Tony looked back into his, and swallowed hard. He brought up a hand from Steve’s shoulder, brushed it through blond waves. “I’m…am I?” he asked, smiling a little. There was hesitance in his eyes again, but affection too.

“It’s your choice,” Steve replied, slowly rolling his hips, lifting his hands to frame Tony’s face. “It’s up to you.” He could admit that he was feeling nervous now though, that maybe Tony would change his mind, that he wouldn’t want to after all. If that was the case, he would grin and bear it, but he really hoped it wasn’t.

Tony licked his lips. “If-if we do this, it’s forever. You understand that, Steve?”

“That’s what I want, Tony,” Steve replied, his voice strong and sure. “Forever.”

Tony’s heart fluttered, and his eyes widened a little. He let out a breath. “You promise?” he asked, softly, hesitantly.

“I promise,” Steve replied without hesitation.

Tony leaned forward, kissed him softly, reverently. Steve melted into it, smiled just a little.

When Tony pulled back, he turned his head, bared his neck. “I’m yours,” he said. “Make me yours.”

The Alpha in Steve purred in delight, but his stomach flipped. He was nervous now, and Tony could tell. He shifted his hips until Steve remembered to move, and the pace picked up a little, until Tony was moaning, head tilted back, the flesh of his neck exposed in a way that it so rarely was, because even though they were together, Tony wasn’t one to be submissive in most situations, and years of misfortune kept him guarded, but everything about him was so open now, his moans, his scent, and it pleased Steve more than he thought it could. His head was hazy, the pain from his minor injury gone entirely, replaced by love, by desperation, and joy. He fucked up into Tony with enthusiasm, and grit his teeth, eager to get to the finish line, to fill Tony up with his knot.

“Oh— _oh_ —!” Tony could feel it soon after, could feel Steve’s knot pressing its way in, stretching him to his limit like it always did. He trembled, whined a little with each upward thrust, each inch gained, and the breath got knocked out of his lungs when it popped in, settled inside him, hot and heavy and stretching, pressing against his walls, his prostate, and then Steve’s mouth was on his neck, on the left side, where it belonged, and his teeth sunk in deep, deep enough to draw blood.

Something beautiful and sharp ran through him like lightning, warm and bright and familiar and overwhelming. It filled every inch of him, wrapped around him, and it felt so goddamn good, so fucking good he thought he was going to die. It was Steve’s presence, he knew, surrounding him like a warm blanket, like the shield he so often carried on his arm, and it was beautiful. Tony came so hard he saw stars, and he shuddered, fingers gripped tight around Steve’s shoulders, the tension seeping out of his limbs, of his mind. He was prepared to coast on that ease, that smooth, wonderful feeling of being _held_ , truly.

He still had a job to do though, and licked his lips, leaned forward. Steve swallowed hard, his breath heavy, his eyes wide at how beautifully Tony had responded, how he had invited him in, and turned to bare his neck too, which Tony had rarely, if ever, seen him do. It filled Tony with such possessive pride. He licked the sweat from Steve’s neck, and then bit down until he felt the flesh give. Steve groaned, jerked a little under him, and Tony could feel it, could feel his presence reaching out, like a hand hold, like the last puzzle piece fitting into place.

Steve’s breath hitched, and his cry of pleasure could almost be considered a sob, and then he was coming, filling Tony up with his seed much like his presence, his very being, was filling him too, and Tony was filling him in return. Tony’s presence was so beautiful and hot, almost burning, like the sting of sunlight, all-encompassing and intense, but also relieving, like the first melt of snow in the spring, sparkling and vibrant and perfect. They met somewhere in the middle, a mixture of sensation, of emotion entirely their own that couldn’t be quantified by words. Such was the nature of a bond, one they were both blessed to share. Steve’s skin buzzed pleasantly, electrified by Tony’s touch, and for a few moments, everything except the two of them seemed to disappear, cease to exist entirely, and it was so good and perfect and so much more than he thought it would be.

For the first time in his life, Steve felt truly invincible. For the first time in Tony’s, he thought that he was.

It was hard to move. It was hard to speak. Tony’s forehead was pressed against Steve’s shoulder, his body still trembling with the pleasure of being knotted, with the brand new sensation of Steve being there, in a way that was hard to explain, that didn’t quite make sense but made all the sense in the world. Steve was breathing like he’d run a marathon, still ejaculating in small bursts, which was saying a lot for a super soldier, and his hands were wrapped around Tony’s back, his head resting on Tony’s.

He didn’t need words to affirm Tony’s contentment. He could feel it alongside his own, like a second pulse, and it was so comforting, so instantly and instinctively right he wondered how he’d gone his whole life without it.

Eventually Tony let out a little chuckle, and Steve grinned, pulled back to look down at him with worshipful eyes.

The bite mark on his neck had stopped bleeding quickly, a testament to how deeply and fully their bond had settled, and it stood out against his otherwise unblemished neck, clear and present like a billboard in Time Square, proof of their bond, of their love.

Steve’s own neck was similarly adorned, and Tony’s eyes settled on it. He growled low, content, brought up a hand to gently brush across the mark on Steve’s skin. It was the one mark that even his serum couldn’t make fade away, and that was unfathomably satisfying.

“I love you,” Tony said. He bore down as if to accentuate his point, to show Steve just how much he loved him, how much he loved what they had. It coaxed another wave of cum from Steve’s length, made Tony feel warm and full and _right_.

Steve’s heart swelled that much more, and the scent of vanilla and whiskey, strong and sweeter than he could ever recall, settled in his lungs. God, it almost made his mouth water. It always had, to a degree, but now, knowing that it belonged to him in a way, made him that much eager for it. He shuddered a little, gasped at the way his cock pulsed, filling Tony up that much more.

“I love you too,” he replied breathlessly, and pressed his forehead against Tony’s. He winced a little at the bruise he’d forgotten about, but it hardly mattered. The pain was temporary. Their bond was forever.

Tony captured his lips in a kiss, though he was smiling too much for it, easy and satisfied and beautiful. “You’re mine,” he said, like he still couldn’t quite believe it. “You’re mine, Steve Rogers, and no one else’s.”

“And you’re mine,” Steve agreed. “Tony Stark is all mine.” The reality of it was entirely delightful for both.

Tony’s eyes were deep and warm and hazy as he looked up at his partner, at his _mate,_ and then his hands were pressing against Steve’s shoulders, coaxing him into laying back on the bed. Steve complied, and it was easy to melt into the mattress, feeling so utterly content.

Tony moaned at the shift of Steve’s knot within him, still huge, but utterly perfect. He was resting against Steve’s chest now, the blond’s hands gently rubbing his back. Tony felt so good. He felt so good he couldn’t believe it.

Steve’s grasp moved a little lower then, his hands cupping Tony’s ass, fingers teasing around his rim, wet with slick, where they were still connected.

“Don’t let your hands wander,” the brunet mumbled. “I think I’d let you put a baby in me right now.”

Steve’s laughter shook them both. He couldn’t deny the thought was appealing. He didn’t quite have the energy for it now, still pleasantly exhausted by their coupling, by the formation of their bond, but it was something to think about for sure. 

“Maybe one day?” Steve replied softly.

“Maybe one day,” Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave your thoughts <3


End file.
